This invention relates generally to shock absorbers usable in the suspension system of automotive vehicles and more particularly to those of the type including a piston-cylinder assembly and a damping-force control mechanism incorporated therein for controlling the damping effect upon the extending and contracting movement of the piston-cylinder assembly.
The present invention has for its primary object the provision of a novel shock absorber of the type described which is so designed that the damping-force control mechanism is readily adjustable from outside without the need of dismounting the shock absorber from the vehicle body.
The above and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate a few preferred embodiments of the present invention.